Summary The goal of this meeting is to cover the regulation and role of epigenetic mechanisms at the nexus between aging and cancer. Epigenetic mechanisms encompass post-translational modifications of chromatin and RNA as well as transcriptional regulation. This FASEB meeting will be unique in integrating the latest discoveries in epigenetics and their importance in aging and cancer. Indeed, exciting recent studies have revealed how organismal aging can be regulated by epigenetic mechanisms. As age is one of the largest risk factors for cancer, epigenetic dysfunction could provide a long sought after link between aging and cancer. There is a vital need for such a meeting. The field of epigenetic is rapidly expanding, and the aging and cancer fields need to benefit from the latest and greatest discoveries in this area. Conversely, challenges and questions about the role of epigenetics in aging and cancer abound, and it is critical for researchers in the chromatin and transcription fields to better grasp the implications of their work for health and disease. This FASEB meeting will discuss the most cutting-edge questions in field of chromatin, transcription, and epigenetics. A key topic will be the underlying molecular basis of epigenetic mechanisms. The question of how these mechanisms get dysregulated during disease or normal aging will also be discussed. The meeting will also cover new frontiers, including the contribution of non-coding RNA to epigenetic mechanisms and the exciting emerging field of RNA epigenetic. The meeting will particularly focus on transformative epigenomic technologies and machine learning approaches and how they can be used to interrogate changes in epigenetic landscapes in cells from individuals at different ages or in different types of cancers. This meeting should foster new fundamental knowledge and information, new methodology and technical capabilities, and interdisciplinary collaborations. The meeting will also provide a uniquely interactive forum for trainees and new investigators, highlighting their research through short talks, poster teasers and sessions and promoting several networking and meet-the-expert events. ! !